


Twisted Up

by Duckseamail



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, it's game night for the gaang!, mentioned kataang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckseamail/pseuds/Duckseamail
Summary: It's game night, and there is a bit of chaos while playing Twister.
Relationships: Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & The Gaang (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: ATLA Winter Solstice 2020





	Twisted Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flydunes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydunes/gifts).



Aang’s ass was right in Sokka’s face. The only bright side to the situation was that it wasn’t Katara’s. Though, Sokka would have _liked_ if he got to see Zuko’s ass up close and personal. Sadly, he was on the other side of the Twister mat with an arm and a leg tangled around Katara’s feet.

“Left hand, yellow!” Suki called out.

“Fuck,” Katara groaned, “Sokka, move your right foot a bit; I won’t be able to reach with it in the way.”

Sokka, feeling petty from when he’d lost to Katara last round, just stuck his tongue out in her general direction. Then, he quickly lifted his hand and slapped it down on the yellow circle Katara was going for. Now, she would have to stretch in the opposite direction past her own feet to reach a spot.

While she did that, Sokka could _just_ hear her mumbling: “...such a jerk...don’t even know how we’re related… _Aang_ would have let me take the spot…”

But she suddenly cut off with a yelp. Sokka jerked his head so he could see what was going on. He’d gotten his view situated just in time to see Katara’s frantic wobbling for balance fail her.

Her right hand, which was supporting a great deal of her weight, slipped harshly out to the side.

Then, everything seemed to happen in a single second, yet Sokka saw all of it from his (honestly uncomfortable) vantage point.

Katara’s head knocked back right onto Aang’s shoulder, sending his face into a collision course with the floor. Both of her legs lost their place, and one of them flew up and connected solidly with Zuko’s crotch.

Sokka could almost _feel_ the pain as he watched his boyfriend go down and curl into a tight ball.

Toph’s full-bellied cackle broke through the moans and groans of the group on the floor. 

“Did - did three of ‘em just fall at once?!”

A smile grew on Sokka’s face when he jumped up off the mat victoriously and answered. “Yep! And that means I won!”

“Ha! Nice job, Snoozles. Did you mark it down?” Toph directed her question up at Suki - the scorekeeper/position caller/playingwithtoph’shair person.

Suki rolled her eyes good-naturedly and removed her hands from where they were working small braids into the head of hair placed on her lap.

Sokka watched his best friend like a hawk. With this win, Sokka had come even with the number of wins he had to surpass in order for Suki to buy him lunch tomorrow (he now had three wins, and he wouldn’t put it past her to fudge the score).

A warm hand clamped on to Sokka’s ankle, pulling him from his thoughts of being cheated out of lunch. 

He looked down and was greeted with Zuko looking up at him and pouting. He looked very _very_ kissable.

“I can’t believe you’re more concerned about your score than you are with my horrendous injury at the hands of your sister.”

Although Zuko’s tone was light and teasing, his legs were still curled up and tense, and he was holding the hand not on Sokka’s ankle out in Katara’s direction as if to ward off a second attack. (Which was completely unnecessary - Katara wouldn’t hurt him on purpose now that Zuko was a part of the group).

But anyway. Back to the pain his boyfriend was in.

Sokka bent down and pressed a soft kiss to Zuko’s lips. Then, he kissed him a couple more times because it felt so _nice_. What could Sokka say? In some ways, he was a simple man.

“There,” he said with what felt like a dopey grin on his face. “I kissed it better.”

“Oh my gosh, you guys are so cute!” Aang squealed delightedly. He had been Sokka’s wingman back when he had been trying to gather the courage to ask Zuko out, so he was generally more excited than most at any and all public displays of affection.

All of a sudden, Zuko’s eyes lit up with mischief. Sokka watched as he opened his perfect mouth and said, loud enough that everyone in their group that had gathered at Katara and Aang’s apartment for Game Night could hear. “No, you didn’t ‘kiss it better.’ Kiss me where I got hurt, and then I’ll be better.”

Instantaneously, Katara’s hands jerked up and clamped so tightly over her ears that her knuckles turned pale.

“LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!!!! I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” she shrieked.

Toph was in hysterics (along with Zuko, who was struggling to breathe from laughing so hard at his joke), and Suki was giggling and hiccuping into her hand.

Lastly, Sokka turned his head to face Aang and was met with a shocking and mildly disturbing sight. Aang was giving them both a deadpan stare, and his fingers were pinching his nose, which was bleeding profusely. Oh, shit. Had Aang really been so severely shocked by the mildly crude humor that his nose started to _bleed_?!?!

Five seconds into his incredulous staring, however, Sokka remembered that his sister’s boyfriend had face planted pretty hard just a couple of minutes ago. 

“Phew,” the words tumbled out of Sokka’s mouth, “Thank Tui and La, you aren’t that much of a prude.”

Aang’s eyebrows scrunched up like confused, fluffy black kitty-caterpillars for a moment. Then, he registered Sokka staring at his bleeding nose, and surprisingly, he chuckled.

“Oh, whatever, Sokka,” he said, leaping over his and Zuko’s heads with a boost of air bending. He landed in front of Katara, where she was standing in the kitchen, warming up water at the sink. “Could you heal my nose please, sweetie?”

Sokka fake gagged at them and whispered to Zuko, “Yuck. Oogies.”

Scoffing, Zuko just grabbed hold of his arm and pulled Sokka, so he was laying against Zuko’s chest with his nose buried in his boyfriend's silky hair.

“Well.” Zuko huffed, “You’re my oogies. So deal with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I just wanted to mention bc I couldn't figure out how to smoothly fit it into the story, but Toph is the one doing the actual spinning of the spinner. Suki is just reading out the colors and such. Anyway, lmk if you liked this! I'm on Tumblr [@duckseamail](https://https://duckseamail.tumblr.com//)


End file.
